


Sweet Melody

by edenn



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Aromantic, Asexual Character, Fluff, Gen, Homosexuality, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Other, Queerplatonic Relationships, aro johnny, aro/ace jaehyun, heteroflexible, heteroflexible johnny, johnny and jaehyun bff, jungkook and yugyeom are side characters, they're also dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenn/pseuds/edenn
Summary: A fun night out as a couple-but-not-exactly-we're-more-like-close-brosorJohnny and Jaehyun are in a QPR without even noticing it and they communicate about their boundaries when at a gay club
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Yugyeom, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 37





	Sweet Melody

**Author's Note:**

> this must be my first happy story that doesn't involve any dark theme or reference to mental health..  
> it's pure fluff so please have lots of it!

Jaehyun and Johnny's relationship had always confused everyone, ever since they were in middle school. You just had to see them, always stuck together and prioritizing the other one over any girls -or boys for that matter. Valentine's? Just a pretext to show how much Jaehyun loved his bestfriend. Prom? Making memories with his bestfriend rather than a girl he'd most likely never meet again.

Jaehyun was probably the first to realize something was "wrong" with him when Johnny finally started dating once they started college. Finding someone had never bothered him before, he just thought it would come along as he would go on with his life. But it never did. And he started getting worried, so he searched for an answer online. What he found explained everything, and after coming out to his bestfriend, he felt comfortable in his own skin again.

It took more time for Johnny, maybe because he was too busy with his girlfriend, or because unlike Jaehyun, he never had a problem with sex. One day, he just realized he didn't really feel anything for his girlfriend, besides some kind of friendship. She called him an asshole and left. But at least thanks to Jaehyun, Johnny had a clearer vision of himself now.

Over the years, their bond had become incredibly strong and their personnalities had adapted to each others' so well it seemed like they were two pieces of the same puzzle, fiting perfectly without effort. They would act like a couple, bicker, laugh and cuddle, go on "dates", but they'd also assure they weren't dating and that it was just "bestfriends things". Maybe they just didn't know they were dating, because their relationship had always been one of those everyone is envious of and one that feels so natural you never notice it.

This evening, Jungkook and Yugyeom had invited Jaehyun to join them at a gay club -mainly for thirdwheeling- and as surprising as it was he actually did show up, Johnny with him, of course.

The club had this ingenious system of fluorescent wristbands you'd pick according to who you were interested in. Atlhough they didn't have any for aromantic nor asexuals, they did have one "Just here for the music" which fitted Jaehyun perfectly. While putting two wristbands, one for girls and one for boys, Johnny leaned to Jaehyun's ear.

"Is it ok with you if I get with someone tonight?"

"Of course! You know I don't have a problem with it and I'm always here if you want." He pouted a little. "Just don't completely forget about me, ok babe?"

Johnny blushed a bit, he was weak to pet names, especially if they were coming from Jaehyun. He answered by a kiss on the cheek and a cheeky smile before ordering himself a drink. Smiling to himself, Jaehyun walked to take a seat near the bar and let his gaze travel accross the dancefloor, only to be focused on Johnny dancing a second later. He wasn't possessive or jealous, just mesmerized. He could've been dancing with a stick, Jaehyun wouldn't have cared more. Never once had he doubted his importance for Johnny.

"Is that your boyfriend?"

A woman said, taking a seat next to him. From her tone, she didn't sound interested, just up for a little chat.

"No, it's my bestfriend."

She nodded silently and for once in a long time, he felt acknowledged. That lady surely couldn't get the complexity of their relationship, but she didn't ask about it or tried to understand, she simply acknowledged it the same as if he had say yes. She wasn't curious about Jaehyun and Johnny's relationship status. She had just noticed the fondness in Jaehyun's eyes, that's what made her walk up to him and ask about the tall boy on the dancefloor whom such a tender gaze was destined for.

"You should join him, you'll still have plenty of time to look at him like that, trust me." She winked while walking away.

And that's also the moment Johnny decided it was time to drag his bestfriend to dance with him, because no one could replicate the feeling he gets when dancing with Jaehyun. The world seemed quieter, safer when Jaehyun was near. When they were dancing, it was only them and the moment, nothing else. Everything was easier when they were together, nothing seemed impossible. Johnny loved himself, but he liked himself even more when he was with Jaehyun. Because they brought each other's best selves, because they were each other's safe places.

At the stroke of midnight, in a more modern interpretation of Cinderella, Jaehyun decided to leave the club and go home to his bed not without telling his Prince Charming beforehand. The only spell he was under was a very simple, common spell called tiredness. And this spell would only wear off once he was all clean and wrapped up in his blanket, bonus point if there was a Johnny next to him or a goodnight kiss on his forehead.

He got the Johnny sleeping next to him though, but only realized it in the morning and judging by his appearance, it wasn't a drunken decision as he was in his pajamas and smelling soap. That made him smile fondly early in the morning, to see that Johnny chose to walk to his bed rather than his own, much closer to the bathroom. The goodnight kiss, however, was given by Jaehyun after Johnny had moved his head from the pillow to Jaehyun's chest.

" _I like sleeping like that, your heartbeats are calming..like a sweet melody._ "

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize if there's any spelling or grammar mistake, the burst of inspiration came at 6am and sleep is not in my vocabulary anymore


End file.
